


Thieving Bastards

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Hills Have EyesCharacters: Goggle, Lizard, RubyRelationship: Goggle/readerRequest: Something cute with Goggle from Hills Have Eyes. Just something fluffy and romantic pls! (if you'd like something more specific I can send another ask!)
Relationships: Goggle (Hills Have Eyes)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Thieving Bastards

The family were bickering as always. Papa was having some kind of disagreement with Big Brain and Mama was trying to get the kids settled for the night but failing after they had had a little too much sugar that evening.  
You and Goggle sat watching the anarchy unfold in silence. Not out of anger or annoyance, but you both had learned its better just to keep quiet in moments like these. If they wanted your opinion, they’d ask.  
As the clock turned 9.30, you glanced over to Goggle who was already looking at you. He shyly nodded towards the door and you couldn’t help but smile, you heart thumping hard in your chest.  
you were the first to slip away, saying goodnight to an exhausted Mama while the children played ‘catch me’ on the stairs.  
Walking out onto the porch, you didn’t go towards your house. No, you slipped between your house and the one Ruby and Goggled shared. Once into the back garden, you climbed over the small fence and towards a small, thin valley in the hills. The little lane was hidden mainly by a large bolder which stood 7 feet tall and the valley itself was only about 5 or 6 foot wide and lead to a dead end with a steep climb towards the top so it was never used. Until about a year or so ago.  
You stepped behind the boulder, leaning against it as you waited patiently. It was a cold evening, and you had to wrap your arms around yourself to keep a little bit of warmth in your body. You really wished you had bought a jacket out but you thought the hoodie you wore would have been enough.  
After a good 10 minutes, you started to get a little worried (as well as cold) as you stepped out from behind the boulder to glance towards the houses, looking out for Goggle.  
A very faint thud came from behind you and you twisted around, jumping at the sudden appearance of the very person you had just been looking for.  
“Goggle! You scared the life out of me!” You couldn’t hide the laugh in your voice as you playful pushed his shoulder.  
Goggle, however, was very pleased with himself as he smirked at you.  
But then his eyes dropped to your lips and back up.  
Oh, you knew exactly what he was thinking. And you were more than happy to oblige.  
stepping closer to him, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. His whole body trembled for a moment before his arms wrapped tightly around your waist and pulled you against him.  
You loved how he reacted even after a year of these private make out sessions every other night. It made you feel like it was the first time you had both snuck out and kissed. Every single time you went home with rosy cheeks and slightly swollen lips but never dissatisfied.  
Goggle turned you so you were pressed against the bolder, making you giggle into the kiss.  
“No one saw you?” You pulled back from the kiss, needing a breath.  
Goggle shook his head, panting slightly as he nuzzled against you. You ran one hand up the back of his neck, keeping his close as he peppered your neck with soft kisses.  
A cold wind raced though the valley and you instantly shivered, clinging to Goggle for a little warmth.  
“Do you wanna go back?” Goggle pulled away, his features showing concern but you shook your head.  
“no, no I’m fine. I don’t want to stop.” You shake your head, trying to keep your jaw from shaking as you spoke. In truth, you were absolutely freezing.  
But Goggle pulled away from you, depriving you of the only heat source as another gust causes you to shive and wrap your arms around yourself.  
“You need to go inside.” Goggles voice held a level of authority you weren’t use to hearing from him.  
“im fine.” You tried to say but your teeth chattered together as you spoke and you couldn’t even fool yourself.  
Dropping your head, you let out a sigh of defeat.  
“Don’t pout.” Goggle chuckled, stepping closer again and drawing your attention back to him.  
“I haven’t seen you in 3 days.” You point out, giving reason for your sadness.  
It was true. There had been a car coming through and Goggle had been required to keep watch, only getting a few hours sleep when Lizard took over. You hadn’t seen him at all.  
This seemed to catch Goggle off guard as he looks at you with a confused expression.  
He opens his mouth about to speak when a fresh gust knocks the hat clean off his head. It rolls into the valley, carried by the wind.  
Both you and Goggle took off after it. You knew it meant a lot to Goggle.  
While Goggle was quicker at climbing and scaling rocks, you were faster on foot so you overtook him and managed to swoop down and grab the hat from the floor.  
It was covered in the thin layer of dust and dirt that lined the floors around the hills. You tried to brush it off and got the majority of it before offering it back to Goggle who nodded his head in thanks although he didn’t put the hat straight back on for fear it would fly away again. He held it against his chest.  
“thanks.” He smiled at you.  
“Any time.” You go up on your toes and press a kiss to his lips before walking past him.  
Unfortunately, you were freezing and he was right. You needed to go inside. You didn’t need to explain to anyone why you suddenly had a cold when most of the days were blazing hot.  
Goggle walked closely beside you, occasionally nudging you and you would return it.  
When you both got back to the boulder, Goggle gave you his hat to hold while he scaled the side and looked over, making sure the coast was clear to get back to your backdoors. It normally was, but sometimes Cyst would do a patrol around the backs of the house.  
“Clear.” He said to you as he jumped down at the front of the boulder while you walked around, double checking.  
Walking up to the houses, you felt a little bit of loneliness set in. You had been looking forward to spending a little time him tonight. As you got to the fence, you both stopped.  
“You know, you could always come in?” You played with the rim of the hat while you spoke, keeping your eyes on the hat.  
Sure, the make out sessions behind the boulder were common, but it was strictly kept there in case someone found out or barged into you home. This would be a big step for the both of you.  
“Really?” Goggles voice drew your attention up to his eyes. He looked hopeful and excited, as if he had been hoping against hope that you would say that.  
“Yeah.” You nod your head, raising the hat to try and hid your blushing cheeks from him. You hated how giddy he made you feel. As if he wasn’t a cannibal mutant in a hill clan but just some other man who was asking you out of a date.  
You lead into your house, without much thought.  
Until you both walk into the kitchen and see Ruby, Pluto and Lizard sitting at your kitchen table, in the dark, eating the left overs of a chocolate cake you had made earlier in the day.  
All 5 of you stare at each other, completely stunned.  
“are you sitting in my kitchen, in the dark, eating cake?” you speak slowly, your eyes darting from each of them.  
“Are you sneaking back in whit Goggle after being gone for 25 minutes?” Lizard fire back, a knowing smirk on his lips.  
“its not what you think.” Both you and Goggle said at the same time and a little too quickly.  
“Is that Goggles hat?” Ruby asked, her eyes falling to the item in your hand.  
“Yes, whys it got dirt on it?” Lizard smirks as you all but frisbeed the hat back to Goggle, who takes it and shoves it back on his head.  
“is that the cake I made today?” you shoot back, nodding to the slice that was left in the middle of the table.  
“umm…” Ruby trailed off, guilty eyes going everywhere but meeting your gaze.  
“Tell you what-“ Lizard got to his feet and grabbed the plate with the remaining cake. “We didn’t see you. You didn’t see us.”  
“Agreed.” You say as Goggle nods his head.  
Rubys and Pluto follow Lizard as he heads to the door.  
“Where we going?” ruby asks.  
“Back to yours. Place’ll be empty since Goggles spending the night here.” Lizard snickered.  
“I aint spending the night!” Goggle shouts after them but they laugh and leave.  
You and Goggle stand for a moment in silence. In your mind, you were adding up the amount of baked good you kept finding missing in the morning.  
“[y/n]?” Goggles voice calls you back. “you aright?”  
“Thieving bastards.” You try to sound angry but you ended up laughing at the end, and Goggle joined in.  
You walk across the kitchen, and Goggle follows you to the bottom of the stairs. You begin to climb up the stairs but Goggle pauses, hesitating on the first step.  
“Well, you might as well stay.” You giggle, turning to him on the stairs as you bit your lower lip.  
Goggle smiled, his cheeks lighting up red as he quickly ran up the stairs to you.  
The two of you suddenly felt a lot more… official. Like you weren’t just making out behind a rock but that you were together… as a couple.  
You liked the sound of that, and as you took Goggles hand in your own and showed him towards your bedroom, you couldn’t wait to see where tonight went.


End file.
